


Afflicted with your love

by VivianDarkbloom05



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A massive body count, Biting, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Creepy Hannibal, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor/major character death/s, Murder, Smut, Some bloodplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianDarkbloom05/pseuds/VivianDarkbloom05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mongoose never saw the snake coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This will be my first multi-chaptered fic so comments, kudos, bookmarks or any kind of feedback will be very much appreciated.

 

Will Graham lies sweaty and soiled beneath the motel's tawdry sheets.

The harsh glare of the small shaft of sunlight peeking from behind the curtains outline his naked form.

Bits and pieces of a broken lamp and cheap memorabilia litter the room.

Up close, it looks like the aftermath of a messy tableau.

He can almost see the headline in broad Sans Serif font, _**Crime of Passion.**_

_Indeed._ Hannibal smirks.

Will Graham's vulnerable body is merely inches away from his.

His equally vulnerable neck is exposed to Hannibal like a virginal offering.

He can picture his hands wrapping themselves around the swan-like neck and hear the almost-audible sound of bone snapping like a twig

greet his ears.

Instead, he settles for basking in the essence of Will Graham. The intoxicating scent fills his senses and the heady anticipation triggers his arousal.

He moves on to Will's bared throat and nips unapologetically at the yellowing bruises that pockmarked the alabaster flesh.

_This was not about claiming Will as his._

Will moans and Hannibal can't hold himself back from sinking his teeth _**hard**_.

_As far as he knew, the profiler had been his ever since he had set his eyes on him._

He places a chaste kiss soothingly on the bite before he positions himself against Will's hips and enters.

Will's eyes flutter open at the sudden intrusion.

He cries out, voice still hoarse from last night.

Hannibal digs his nails into Will's hips and thrusts.

He traces the line of Will's jugular with his tongue and an obliging cry of ecstasy causes him to speed up his pace.

_Hannibal usually treats his possessions with the utmost care._

Will, too bleary-eyed and exhausted to utter anything coherent, settles for a raspy, animalistic groan as Hannibal reaches for his manhood and pumps him once, twice.

_His most prized belongings were antiques, china made of the most exquisite porcelain, paintings that had probably never seen the light of day and like anything of value, they were as fragile as glass._

Hannibal chose that moment when Will was too numbed with pleasure to sink his teeth once more, hard enough to break skin.

_But his Will was not made of glass._

Will screams and the sharp stab of bittersweet pain alerts him that an incredibly hot mouth is lapping up the trickle of his blood greedily.

White hot pleasure blurs his vision and he is gone.

Hannibal doesn't stop, though.

He doesn't even wane his brutal pace.

A sob wracks Will's frame as Hannibal wraps a hand around his overstimulated cock.

_No, his Will is made of sturdier material than any property of his._

A merciless thrust and then another and another and Hannibal empties himself on Will's leaking hole.

Will pants, too spent to care about the drying saline tears staining his cheekbones.

Hannibal pulls himself out of Will as languidly as time would allow and rests his head on the crook of his elbow.

Will lies on his back, eyes closed.

Limbs splayed haphazardly, granting Hannibal as of yet the most beautiful view of his mongoose.

Hannibal sees a fresh teardrop rolling down Will's temples.

The whim to lick off the salty fluid seizes the psychiatrist so purely that it produces a genuine sob from Hannibal.

But his less primal instincts belatedly register that it wouldn't be appropriate to react that way to the situation at hand.

So he wraps his strong, capable arms around the resting form and with his thumb, wipes away the sodden tears.

_Even so, one should never be careless of their belongings._

He feels Will's slight frame against his embrace and for the second time he notices how his Will is so physically inferior to him.

He also feels the rise and fall of the profiler's chest and the hollow, broken sounds emerging from it.

While Hannibal enjoys what most heedless swine call suffering, he is very certain that he does not get any pleasure from watching Will reduced to the basest of his emotions.

He then tilts Will's chin up so that he can see what was troubling those stormy blue eyes.

 

>  
> 
> "What is wrong, dear Will?"

The response was a short, stuttered sound.

"I-Hannibal-I'm sorry, I can't-can't"

Hannibal is so taken aback by this that a feeling of something like distress makes its way to his usually composed demeanor.

He knew that his time with Will would not last forever but he didn't expect the affair to be this brief.

His gaze falls to the alarm clock on the bedside table and he contemplates if he should just end Will with his bare hands right now to ensure that his death would be painless.

>  
> 
> "Can't what, Will?"
> 
>  
> 
> "I can't drag you down to hell with me, Hannibal. God, I'm-sorry, so-sorry-"

Hannibal immediately feels a rush of relief, he didn't have to kill his friend after all.

He looks down at the head retreating into his chest.

>  
> 
> "Shush, Will. Everything will be alright. I will resolve the matter as soon as possible."
> 
>  
> 
> "B-but, Hannibal! I killed a man last night and I-you, we hid the body."

The last half of his sentence was uttered sotto voce, like he was terrified that Jack Crawford and the rest of the team would barge in the room at any moment.

Will's face is now merely a centimeter from his own and Hannibal suppresses a grin, he can't help but find the emotional display _so_ amusing.

>  
> 
> "As I have said, Will. I will take the matter into my hands. Now, I think it would be best if we get some breakfast-"
> 
> "Yes, I think breakfast would be good."

Will cuts him off rudely and Hannibal silences the voice at the back of his head whispering, _rude._

He was going to have to reprimand Will for his conduct but for now, he is exempt from Hannibal's rules.

He smiles pleasantly at Will.

>  
> 
> "I think so as well. But perhaps, it would also be best if you get dressed first."

Hannibal's eyes roam Will's stark naked body and Will blushes scarlet, like he had just remembered that he was in fact, as naked as the day he was born.

Hannibal hands him a neatly folded garment from his leather suitcase and Will isn't surprised that there was still a price tag attached.

He was also not surprised that it was obscenely expensive.

>  
> 
> "It's in my size."

He realizes he had stated his observation out loud and he suddenly wants to take it back.

The doctor merely gives him a very curt reply.

>  
> 
> "Yes."

Hannibal is already dressed and he shoots the room a glance.

It was a cheap motel but it was the most convenient option at the time and besides, it won't be long before Hannibal finds a more suitable place for him and Will.

He brushes an imaginary fleck of dust from his suit affectionately and turns around to face Will.

Will is dressed perfectly to Hannibal's liking and the suit looked like it was tailored for him.

_And come to think of it, it was._

A grin spreads in his face and this time he doesn't suppress it.

>  
> 
> "Come."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The night before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How exactly did the mongoose and the snake end up together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :) I decided to continue this because of the good feedback I've been receiving. I should warn you that this is a pretty lengthy chapter and there is also shameless smut up ahead. I'm also new to writing smut, so any kind of constructive criticism will be welcomed. Also, there is a lot of minor/major character deaths in this chapter and also in other future chapters. Enjoy!   
> x M

_Baltimore, 9:05 PM_

Hannibal looks up at a grinning Phoebe.

The sky seemed unusually dark, even for the night; it was devoid of stars.

It was going to rain.

The man behind the window of an expensive car didn't mind it at all.

The day had started out innocently enough with Hannibal picking out some ingredients for his leftover poultry.

However, the store was not somewhere he frequented.

He was just browsing the store's impressive selection when he caught sight of one Freddie Lounds.

The sight of her was obviously unmistakable, signature flaming red hair and arrogant stride.

And she was with a man. Older, of considerable build and a chestnut mop of hair.

They were also having a public show of affection.

Freddie's hand rested on the older man's back and another hand was slowly hitching up her skirt.

Maybe it was Hannibal's preternatural instincts but he somehow knew something was off.

Well, besides Ms. Lounds' utter disregard of self-respect.

It took a moment for Hannibal to get a clearer angle of the man's profile.

Thick, dark eyebrows and coarse, weathered features. He had the appearance of being rugged; almost to the point of dishevelment.

There was no mistaking; it was Dr. Abel Gideon.

He knew the man from the FBI's recent claims that they had finally found the identity of the Chesapeake Ripper and more recently, Tattle Crime's less than unreliable news articles.

Hannibal felt a sudden surge of something familiar. It was not anger however, because these lesser beings did not warrant such an emotion.

It was the thrill of the hunt. Of knowing that it would be so easy to dispatch the two plebeians who had the misfortune of crossing paths with him.

* * *

And now he had more than just a few leftover slabs of meat. The feast had come.

Mrs. Komeda was going to be pleased.

But first, he had to attend an impromptu meeting with Alana Bloom.

He also did not mind this; Alana was one of the more interesting ornaments in his life.

So he drove straight to his colleague's office and found that her curious presence was absent.

He tried calling her, to no avail.

Alana, while sometimes flighty, was always polite enough to cancel appointments the day before.

As her friend, Hannibal worried about her.

But he soon paid these irrational feelings no heed; he was sure Alana was fine.

He looked at the tray of veal beside him sadly and thought, _mustn't let food go to waste._  


He headed for Will's house.

Wolf Trap was an hour away from Baltimore but Hannibal knew paying the criminal profiler a visit was always bound to be fascinating.

Will's ranch-style house was by the sea and Hannibal liked that he knew Will found it soothing.

He marched up the steps of Will's home and felt that something was not quite right.

The door was unlocked.

He stepped inside and a slew of dogs barked and yipped at him.

They had acknowledged his arrival.

But the owner of the house had not.

He called out to his friend many times but again, to no avail.

So he stepped out of the house. The mysterious disappearances of his two friends had effectively soured his mood.

He heard a rustle in the bushes.

It might've been just a raccoon, so Hannibal dismissed it.

And then he heard a door banging.

He stepped into the bushes and craned his neck forward.

He caught sight of Alana's car.

He immediately opened the passenger door and found Alana gagged and bound. Tears and snot stained her cheeks and the muffled sound she was producing meant that she was still crying.

Her eyes grew as wide as saucers when she saw Hannibal and her muffled cries became even more frantic.

He thought of untying her right then and there but thought better of it.

He wanted to get at the root of the problem first; Alana would have to wait.

Hannibal turned around and was graced with the sight of Will Graham.

Will's shirt was torn and bloody and the man himself was drenched completely in blood.

There was a frenzied look in his eyes that Hannibal knew only came with a recent attack of madness.

_Will had gotten too close to the killer again._

Beside Will was also a mangled corpse; something so disfigured that it could hardly be called a man at all.

But one could still tell that it had been male.

Will still seemed completely out of it and was standing as still as stone.

Suddenly, he turned and met Hannibal's gaze.

As sudden as the eye contact was the lunge he made at Hannibal.

Hannibal was not surprised though; he knew aggression was very common when Will had his attacks.

Will tried to hit him and Hannibal captured his neck swiftly; it was not enough to strangle his mongoose to death, of course.

Will pushed Hannibal into a tree; the attack had stunned him, giving Will time to wound Hannibal.

He had underestimated Will.

Will's teeth found the delicate space between the jugular vein and Hannibal's pulse.

_He had bit Hannibal._

It shouldn't have aroused Hannibal but the bulge in his pants told a different story.

Hannibal collided with the profiler, causing them to wind up on the grass.

_It rained._

Hannibal didn't care, just gripped Will's wrists tight enough so he wouldn't scratch at his face.

The normally composed psychiatrist captured Will in a searing, rough kiss.

The profiler responded in kind, biting Hannibal's tongue hard enough to draw blood.

Hannibal groaned, he didn't know his profiler could be so compliant to his fantasies.

When Will pulled away it was only to unzip Hannibal's pants.

Hannibal looked down at the man who was currently unbuttoning his fly with urgency and couldn't help but get even more aroused by the sight.

But just when Will was about to take him in his mouth, the frenzied look in his blue eyes was then replaced by their usual contradictory warmth.

> "Hannibal? Oh-what-"

Will was unable to finish his sentence, which was understandable given that Hannibal's crotch was right in front of his face.

But the very evident bloody mark on Hannibal's neck was even more surprising to Will.

Without thinking, he reached out to the wound.

> "Hannibal are you-how did you get that?"
> 
> "You attacked me, Will."

Will, wide-eyed, was trying to form coherent thoughts in his head but found that he couldn't remember what had happened when he saw the body.

Will crawled away from the Hannibal and the body.

He had almost raped his own psychiatrist and now what?

Had he killed someone?

> "Will, are you alright?"

Hannibal was standing up now and there was concern in his voice.

Dread bubbled in Will's throat, rendering him unable to speak.

> "Will, I assure you, everything will be alright as long as I am here to help."
> 
> "Help? Help for-Hannibal, did I kill him?"

The doctor just nods and traps Will's form so that he can't run.

> "Hannibal-Oh god"

Will, realizing that he couldn't run, just buries his face in Hannibal's muddied shirt.

> "Will, everything will be fine. Just stay inside your house for a moment."

Hannibal cups both sides of Will's tear-streaked face.

> "I will take care of this mess. I promise everything will clear up after we get inside."

Will just nods meekly as Hannibal guides him to his house.

Hannibal makes Will drink a glass of water. The man just fixes him a blank stare.

Seeing that his friend was in shock, he lies Will on the couch.

He takes a syringe and inserts the needle in Will's arm.

Will doesn't even feel the sharp prick; It was just a tranquilizer to soothe Will's nerves, he wanted Will awake and recipient but not enough to make sense of what he just did.

Will tugs on his sleeve unexpectedly.

> "Hannibal-I, please I can't stay here alone. Take me with you, please."

Will's voice is pleading and broken like an abandoned child.

> "Alright, Will. Stay inside my car, I won't be long."
> 
> Will rambles on an on. "Take me away from here-"

Hannibal tucks Will in a blanket in his car and kisses his forehead.

* * *

Hannibal steps into the woods once again and observes the mess his mongoose created.

He takes care of the corpse efficiently and places it in a body bag.

And that left Alana.

He opened the passenger door again and met the tearful eyes of his colleague.

If he had to choose between her and Will, he would choose Will faster than anyone can say well, anything.

But he was still sorry to see her go.

_Ah, the things he did for love._

* * *

He drives him and Will to the first motel he finds.

Hannibal wouldn't be caught dead in the place but for now, it would have to do.

He leads Will to their room and the first thing Hannibal does is strip him and Will's ruined clothing.

Will doesn't offer any resistance from this and he just steps into the shower with Hannibal.

Hannibal massages Will's scalp and his Will sighs.

He gets a bar of soap and works it into a lather on Will's skin.

Dried flakes of blood settle at the shower drain.

Will's eyes close and he leans into Hannibal.

_He can forget everything; everything will be alright because Hannibal said so._

Hannibal was just about to grab a towel when Will surprises him by taking his cock in his mouth.

Will was rewarded with a moan and a hand grabbing at his hair.

Hannibal's hips buckled with every bob of Will's willing head.

The profiler's mouth was eagerly sucking him off but it wasn't long before Hannibal wanted more.

He grips Will's hair by the roots and urges him to go at a faster pace.

It was only when he looked at Will, beautiful porcelain skin and feather duster eyelashes framing crystalline blue eyes, that he felt the surge of his orgasm.

Those eyes were looking up at him with _gratitude and worship._  


He came in great spurts that he had to hold Will's head in place so he could _swallow it all._  


When Will was done, he looked up at Hannibal and saw only primal lust reflected in those maroon eyes.

Hannibal kissed his abused mouth and led him to the bedroom.

He was pinned to the wall and Will thought he heard the distant sound of something breaking.

He didn't have time to know what it was though, because he was roughly shoved into the bed.

Hannibal devoured Will with his eyes; drinking in the perfect sight of Will's complete submission to him.

He decided he wanted to taste every inch of Will Graham.

He started with Will's collarbone, dipping his tongue lightly and then proceeding to lick a path to his navel.

Will made a surprised gasp as he felt Hannibal's breath getting nearer to his growing erection.

He clutched Hannibal's hair and Hannibal licks his wrist.

He noses the blue, juicy vein of Will's pulse and detects the mouthwatering notes of watermelon and honeysuckle.

He then takes a brief taste of Will's cock and Will nearly screams.

Hannibal's masterful tongue works him in all the right places; effectively turning him into a mess of limbs begging for pleasure.

Hannibal takes Will's pebbled nipple in his mouth and his hand reaches southward to pump the profiler's cock at the same time.

The psychiatrist sucks at Will's chest and leaves a small promise of teeth with his ministrations.

He bites, gently. But just enough to make Will think that he could make Hannibal stop if he wanted to.

> "Ah-Oh god, yes."

He was answered by a whimper and Will bucked his hips closer to Hannibal's hand; the doctor was still molesting his cock.

Hannibal leaves small indents of his teeth everywhere; Will felt the doctor was everywhere at once.

He moves lower and bites the inside of Will's thigh.

Will makes a soundless scream as Hannibal's tongue traces the underside of his cock.

His thumb circles the base of Will's cock, stopping Will's climax.

He only continues after he was sure Will was away from the brink of orgasm.

Will sobs as Hannibal pulls away and the doctor takes a moment to admire his handiwork.

His beautiful profiler was covered completely by his marks, he was sure that they would all bruise.

Will's eyes was closed and his rosebud mouth was forming incoherent noises pleading the doctor to continue.

  
_Good_ , Hannibal muses. His Will was now putty in his hands.

_Now to the second course of the meal._

Will's thighs are already spread wide open for him, manhood lying plumb against his belly.

It gave Hannibal easier access to his puckered hole.

He kisses Will and wiggles a single digit inside.

Will's moan is absorbed by Hannibal's mouth.

The kiss grows increasingly intense and Will gets lost in it.

Hannibal then carefully adds another finger and he felt Will's breath hitch; he didn't want to break Will, not just yet.

He scissors Will with care but works at an increased pace than before.

It wasn't long before he inserted a third digit and felt Will's torturing tightness against his fingers.

Hannibal was getting hard but he had to ensure that Will was prepared enough for his girth.

Will cries out in sweet agony and the litany of expletives and pleas were all Hannibal needed to move on to _the third course of the meal._  


He still takes his time to enter Will, though.

_After all, nobody should rush a feast._

When he finishes taunting Will's hole, his Will was reduced to nothing more than a writhing mess.

Will's hips were moving uncontrollably, mouth agape, hand surreptitiously snaking down to his weeping prick.

_He was more beautiful like this, undone by Hannibal and only Hannibal._

Hannibal then enters Will and bites the hand moving to relieve his punishing state.

Will throws his head back against the pillow and cries out in bliss.

Hannibal tries not to hurry the main course but seeing Will helplessly screaming out his name forces him to do so.

His pace is ruthlessly brutal and his mongoose just screams for _more._  


So he does, and gives Will all he's got.

Without any regard to the writhing creature, he moves and thrusts mindlessly.

Hannibal stops and whispers in the ear of a frustrated Will.

> "Tell me you're mine, Will."

It takes a moment for Will to speak and Hannibal gives his buttock a warning slap.

This happened to bring Will back to consciousness enough to make a reply.

> "Yours, Hannibal. Oh, god-only yours."

Hannibal resumes his pace and it wasn't long before they both came.

Will's body immediately collapsed into the bed, unable to move.

_And now for dessert._

Hannibal's tongue laps at Will's thighs to collect the profiler's seed.

Will just whimpers at the feeling of warmth on his overstimulated lower body.

Hannibal finishes and kisses Will.

Will returns the kiss and notices that he was tasting himself on Hannibal's mouth.

He breaks away to tell Hannibal he meant what he said.

> "I'm all yours, Hannibal."

He knew this was true knowing that he could never go work for the FBI again and face Jack Crawford with blood on his hands.

Alana would never accept him for what he truly was.

And speaking of Alana, he felt like he could hear her scream at the back of his head, drowned in the haze of his memories.

But that was impossible, Hannibal hadn't mentioned anything about her.

So Will just surrenders to peaceful slumber.

He feels a little prick of something on his arm but doesn't pay it any mind.

Hannibal looks at a sleeping Will and tucks the syringe away from view.

He knew Will would regain his mental faculties in the morning and consequently, remember everything he had done.

The drug was just something to keep Will's memories at bay.

He was still going to remember that he had killed a man but he knew Will wouldn't react so drastically if he didn't know that Alana was involved.

Seeing the man asleep, he marvels at his masterpiece.

**_Will was going to be his best creation._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of apologize for killing of Ms. Bloom. I actually like her character very much but found that she doesn't have a place in this story. :( And then I killed off Freddie Lounds. Because I don't like her. The idea was that Ms. Lounds was in cahoots with Dr. Gideon and the idea just ran away from there. Thanks to everyone who left kudos, bookmarks, and comments in the previous chapter. I hope everyone likes this as well. As always, please leave kudos, bookmarks and comments if you like this. :)

**Author's Note:**

> The next chappie is already in the works so if you like this, please leave a comment below. :)


End file.
